


Woman's Best Friend

by Kingeccho



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Wolfgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho
Summary: Jane and her stuffed wolf, Mandy, are inseparable. They've been through it all. Highs and lows. Their bond is like no other. And now, unknowingly, Jane has the opportunity to bring their relationship to the next level.
Kudos: 1





	Woman's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda wrote this or whatever. I've been a fan of the r/gonewildaudio subreddit for a little over two years now and I've been wanting to create something for it or whatever. So here we are....or whatever. This is basically me testing my skill in script writing, so please tell me what you think of it. Or just tell me it sucks or something either way works.

Jane: Alright, let’s take a look as to what this jerk is talking about. Probably another link to a weird site or something. I swear if it’s another lemon party link…

(Typing and clicking on her computer)

Jane: Hmm, 10 neat tricks to try with your doll? Wow, this is so unbelievably stupid. Who’s that bored with their doll that they’d actually do something like this? Absolutely dumb...Well, I’ve got nothing else better to do, so what the hell?

(Sounds of water being poured into a bowl)

Jane: Alright, warm water...salt circle around it...oops, that’s an oval...There we go. Ok, let’s see here...Place the doll afloat...Shh, it’s gonna be alright, Mandy. Trust me, ok?...See, it’s not so bad. Drama queen. Now...Smarties on the torso...cinnamon on the limbs...And now complements. You’re just the most adorable wolf in the land. But you don’t need me to say that, ya patoot. With your gorgeous hair, your cute little button of a nose, and your friggin ears. I just wanna eat you up. No wonder we’ve been friends for as long as we’ve been...Now we just let you marinate. But I’ve got work tomorrow. Tell me when you wake up, Mandy.

(Moment of silence before a subtle sound of bubbles occurs. Then they become more aggressive before fading to the sounds of Jane mumbling in her sleep)

(Sounds of a door silently opening and closing before the rustling of the bed and light panting)

Mandy: (Whisper) Jane

Jane: (Slightly annoyed) Mmmm

Mandy: (Louder whisper) Jaaane

Jane: (More annoyed) Mmm, Whaaat

Mandy: (giggle) Wake uuuup.

Jane: (Slurred) For the love of God, five...more...minutes…

Mandy: Hi

Jane: AAAHHH!

Mandy: Shhhhhshshsh! It’s ok. It’s ok. It’s just me. It’s me. Mandy.

Jane: What the hell are you talking about?! Who the fuck are you?!

Mandy: I told you. I’m Mandy. 

Jane: (Aggitated) Listen, I don’t know what kind of sick, twisted joke this is, but I’m giving you five seconds to either tell me who you are or get the fuck out or I’m kicking your ass and calling the cops. Five

Mandy: (Frantic) Alright, I can prove it.

Jane: Four

Mandy: (Frantic) You hate purple.

Jane: Three

Mandy: (Still frantic) You can’t eat gravy because it tastes weird.

Jane: Two

Mandy: (Confidently) You threw Tristen’s bike over a guard rail while he wasn’t looking because he said, and I quote, “Look at the little baby still playing with dolls in high school.” Then when he was looking for it from over the rail, you were debating really hard whether or not to push him over it.

Jane: (Shocked) ...No...This isn’t...Ok, this has to be a dream. No way this is actually real.

(Mandy bites Jane)

Jane: Ow! What was that for?!

Mandy: Proof. This is real. I’m real.

Jane: But...How?

Mandy: (Passive aggressively) You called me a patoot.

Jane: Oooh. Right.

Mandy: (Overjoyed) Yeah. And now I’m alive thanks to you. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

(Mandy licking Jane’s face and Jane laughing)

Jane: Down, puppy. It’s not that big of a deal.

Mandy: But it is. You’ve given me life. That’s everything to me. I don’t even know how I can repay you for this.

Jane: (In her head) This is freaky. If this is actually real and I actually brought a stuffed animal to life because of some bullshit I read online, I need to be careful of what I follow on there. But I sure got lucky with this. She’s absolutely gorgeous. Not to mention the features the ritual’s blessed her with. Maybe she’d be open to...something...fun.

Mandy: (Hyper) Of course I would! What is it, what is it what is it what is it?! I wanna do something fun!

Jane: (Confused) Wait what?!

Mandy: I’m your best friend. Our minds are synced I guess. Now tell me. Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me! Is it walks? Frysbe? Car rides? Are you gonna go back to sleep and I wake you up by barking at anything I see outside? I’ve always wanted to do these. They always looked so fun. Can we do them? Can we can we can we? Pleeeeease?

Jane: Hey, hey, hey. Uh. Sit. Good girl. Now, maybe we can do some of that tomorrow. But for now, I was kinda thinking that we do something different.

Mandy: Oh, okay, like what?

Jane: Well, how about we start with something like this?

(Mandy gasps as Jane scratches her ear)

Mandy: Wooooow! This feels amazing.

Jane: I can see that. Your leg’s shaking like crazy. You must really like this, huh?

Mandy: Yeah, I love it. A little higher...A little harder...Theeere we go.

Jane: (Sultry) But you wanna know something that’ll feel even better?

Mandy: What’s that?

(Sharp gasp as Mandy slides a finger inside of her)

Jane: (Sultry) Wow, you’re a little tighter than I thought you’d be.

(Mandy slightly moaning)

Jane: (Whisper) You like that? Hm? You like my finger inside your tight little pussy?

Mandy: (Breathy) Yeah, don’t stop. Please don’t stop. It feels so good.

Jane: Well, how about we try another finger?

(Mandy moans a little louder)

Jane: That’s right, puppy. Let me hear how much you love it. Moan for me. That’s it. Such a good girl. 

(Moaning continues for about 15 seconds before coming to a slow stop)

(Dog whining sounds)

Jane: (whisper) Shhh. You’ll love this even more. Trust me.

(Sharp moan from Mandy as Jane starts to lick her pussy)

Mandy: Yes! Please! Keep licking it! Keep going! Fuck! This feels so good! Yeah, suck on it! Just like that!

(Moaning continues)

Mandy: (Between moans) Jane! Something’s coming! What’s happening? It feels like I’m gonna explode!

(Jane giggling as she continues licking)

Mandy: Now it’s getting stronger! I can’t hold it! It’s coming!

Jane: That’s right, puppy. Let it out. All over my fucking fingers. Be a good girl and cum all over my fingers. Cum for me, baby. That’s it. 

(Mandy moaning loudly as she cums)

(A few seconds of Mandy catching her breath)

Jane: Good girl.

Mandy: That...was...incredible.

Jane: I’m glad you liked it. 

(Jane licking her fingers)

Jane: Mmm. You taste amazing, puppy.

(Giggles from both before sharing a passionate kiss)

Mandy: Well, it wouldn’t be fair if I just have all the fun.

(Giggles and rustling as they switch positions before sharing a passionate kiss)

(Jane moaning into the kiss as Mandy’s hands snake to her pussy before slowly rubbing it)

Jane: Yeah. Feel how wet I am for you, puppy. Touch me.

(Jane moans louder as Mandy inserts two fingers)

Mandy: (Seductive whisper) Does that feel good?

Jane: (Between moans) Yeah. You’re doing great, baby. Push deeper into me. Faster. Harder.

(More moans from Jane as Mandy speeds up her pace)

Mandy: (Giggle) Now it’s time to see how you taste.

(Even louder moans from Jane as Mandy starts licking her)

Jane: (Between breaths) Ah! Yeah! Such a good girl! Kiss it! Suck it! Fuck it! Yes! Yes! Yes! You gonna make me cum, puppy?! Hm?! You gonna be a good girl and make me cum?! Do it, puppy! Make me cum on that sweet little face of yours!

(Jane letting out a loud final moan as she cums)

(She takes a second to catch her breath before bringing Mandy in for a kiss)

Jane: (Giggles) You’re just the cutest.

Mandy: (Pouty) Hey, I’m not cute. I’m an apex predator, you meanie.

Jane: (Baby voice as she rubs Mandy’s belly) Aw, you’re right. I’m sorry. You’re just a cold blooded killer, aren’t ya? So terrifying. You could just eat me up if you wanted. So scawy!

Mandy: (Laughing) Stop it. No...Ok, not the belly rubs. The patronizing...There we go. That’s the spot.

Jane: (Laughing before looking at her clock) Jeez, it’s late. You must be wrecked.

Mandy: Am not. I don’t even know the me- (Yawn)

Jane: Thought so. Now, come on. Get in the covers.

Mandy: Really? I’m allowed to sleep on the bed?

Jane: Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t you be?

Mandy: I just thought that it was the rule that dogs aren’t allowed to sleep on the furniture. I thought they just slept in baskets in the corner or a pile of newspapers in the bathroom.

Jane: Well, even if I was that type of owner, you’re not just some dog. You’re my best friend. And my best friends sleep wherever they want.

Mandy: (Sniff) You’re the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me.

Jane: Well, don’t just sit there. Come here, ya patoot.

(Shuffling in the bed)

Mandy: Umm, Jane?

Jane: Hm?

Mandy: Could you hold me?

Jane: Of course. Come here.

Mandy: (Sigh of comfort) You’re so warm. I’ve always loved your touch.

Jane: (Kiss on her forehead) And I’ve always loved how soft you are.

Mandy: I love you. So much.

Jane: I love you, too.


End file.
